Sunshine
by MichaelaD
Summary: My first fic! Contains a party hating, study loving Seth and a certain lunatic fringe who likes dressing up as a cop. Warning this contains slash and spanking! Enjoy!


A/N: This is my first ever fic on here and so far I'm not sure if It will be a one shot or a couple of chapters but I wrote this late last night and kinda fell in love with it! I would like to thank Brodie Blue for helping me and reading all my silly little stories! Seriously if you guys have not read her stuff please go check her out! Her writing is beyond amazing! Warnings!: This is slash! If that is not your thing then please hit that back button, Also this contains spanking. Oh and I don't own Dean , Seth or Dolph *Throws a Sethie tantrum"

"Seeeeth! You promised me you would go!" Seth looked up at his best friend and sighed.

"But...but Dolph you know how nervous I get around people and I have to study." Believe it or not this had happened before. Seth and his best friend Dolph were in College and whilst Seth just wants to try hard and study, Dolph is the complete opposite! Dolph spends his free time going to parties and sleeping with as many 'hot chicks' as he can. Every time Dolph plans a party or gets invited to one he asks Seth to come with him and every time Seth refuses but the last time Dolph asked Seth and he said no, Seth also promised he would go next time and dammit Dolph was not going to let it go!

"Nuh uh Seth! You promised you would go with me and it's not like you need to study anyways. You spend so much time studying and staring at books you will probably become a book! Now go and put on something nice because you are coming with me and I wont take no for an answer!" Dolph roughly grabbed Seth by his shoulders and pushed him into his bedroom. "If you're not back out in ten minutes I swear I will come in there and drag you to the party and you know me I won't care if you're naked!"

Ten minutes later...

Seth came out of his room, Dolph took one look at him and groaned in frustration. "Really Seth! You think that is a good outfit to go party in?" Seth blinked and looked down at himself. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, the shirt was tucked into tight fitting dark blue trousers, on his feet he was wearing black freshly polished shoes and he also had his long dark brown hair in a neat pony tail. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? You said to dress nice."

Dolph looked at his best friend who looked completely confused. "Yes but this is not what I meant! Uhh we don't have time for this. Come on we need to leave, We are late enough as it is!"

Once they both arrived. The party was already in full swing. There were drunk people everywhere and as Dolph made his way through the crowd Seth made sure to stick to him like glue.

"Hey Dolph! You made it!" A guy shouted over the music. The guy was around their age and hugged Dolph tightly. "I would of been here sooner but I had to wait for Seth!" Dolph's friend took one quick glance at Seth and turned his attention back to Dolph. "No worries! The party is just getting started! We still got more people to come! Here let me get you a beer!" Dolph and his friend quickly left to get beer leaving Seth standing all alone. Seth kept getting bumped into by drunken strangers. This is exactly why he never wanted to go with Dolph to these parties. Seth didn't really know anyone accept Dolph and knew that if Dolph met up with a friend or saw a 'hot chick' that Seth would be left on his own. It seemed that Dolph was not going to come back anytime soon so Seth decided to make his way to find a couch or something to sit on and wait until Dolph was ready to go. As Seth was making his way over to a couch a young lady bumped into him and spilled whatever she was drinking all down his nice white shirt.  
>"Oops! Sorry!" She giggled and carried on bumping into other people. Seth looked down at his shirt in shock. He couldn't believe it! He had to get out of here, he could feel tears coming to his eyes. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd and ran up the stairs. He quickly found the bathroom as there was a queue outside of it but as the door opened and someone came out, Seth pushed in front and slammed the door behind him making sure to lock it.<p>

People banged and shouted on the door but Seth ignored them. He turned towards the mirror and looked at himself. His shirt was ruined. There was a large red stain going down the front of it onto the tops of his trousers. Seth loosened his tie which was luckily not ruined, He undid the buttons on his top and grabbed some toilet paper to dry himself up with. "Never going to parties again!" Seth was so upset. He quickly did up the buttons not bothering to tuck it back into his trousers. There was more banging on the door. "Hey hurry up! I need to pee!" A girl shouted.

"Just one minute!" Seth turned on the cold tap and brushed some water over his face. He needed to get himself together and find Dolph to let him know he was out of here, there was more banging at the door. "Cooome on already man! Hey cop guy! Could you bust down that door and get that stupid kid out of there?! I need to pee!" Seth's eyes became wide. "A cop?" He quickly went over to unlock the door. "Wait! There is no need for a cop!" He was roughly pushed out of the way by a very angry young lady. She pushed him out of the way so hard that Seth fell back onto his ass.

"So you're the one who pushed in front. My my we are in trouble now aren't we?" Seth looked up from his position on the floor. Standing above him was a very tall man. Seth soon realised he was not a real cop, he also noticed that the man was a lot older than most of the people at the party. Before Seth could get up or say anything he was roughly grabbed by the man who the pushed him down the hallway and shoved into a room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! You can't just push me in here!" Seth watched as the man locked the door and turned to face him with his arms folded, Seth now had a good look at him. The man in front of him was way over six foot, he had big shoulders and muscular arms, he also had what looked like very long powerful legs. Seth looked back at the man's face and flushed. The man had the most amazing bright blue eyes and Seth thought he was rather sexy.

"Oh I'm not allowed to push you around? Well tell me something sunshine what exactly are you going to do to stop me?" The man smirked at him and Seth had to look away from him. Seth's face became noticeably more red. "My name isn't sunshine. It's Seth and you have no right to keep me here." Seth felt so stupid. He knew he should just try and get out and leave but at the same time he was really attracted to the man in front of him. "Well excuse me Sunshine but it doesn't matter what your name is. It doesn't even matter what my name is so you will refer to me as Sir or Officer."

"But...but you're not even a real cop!" Seth heard the man laugh. "I'm wearing the uniform aren't I?" Seth looked back up. The man was wearing dark blue cop outfit, He was even wearing a hat and had a shiny badge on his chest. "Guess what that means Sunshine. It means I'm in charge!" The man let out some mad laughter before he stopped and became deadly calm. "Now the young lady who stopped me earlier said you pushed her out the way and pushed in front of the whole queue waiting to use the bathroom. Now tell me Sunshine does that sound like a nice thing to do?" Seth noticed that the man started to slowly walk towards him. "I uhh...no it's not but I was upset."

The man suddenly stopped walking. "So you think you're needs are greater than her's Sunshine. Tut tut that is very selfish of you and as an officer of the law I feel that I should do my duty and punish you." Seth let out a loud cry as the man quickly tackled him to the floor. He straddled Seth's waist and pinned both of his hands down above Seth's head. The man bent his head down and Seth noticed that his hat was gone and saw that he had slicked back dirty blonde hair. "Now the question is how am I going to punish you?" The man laughed as Seth struggled. "Oh stop that Sunshine! I can already tell you're loving this." Seth gasped as the man licked his cheek. "Mmm...I just got the most perfect idea Sunshine! I spy a chair and I'm going to go and sit on that chair and you are going to be a good little boy and lay across my lap."He bought his lips right by Seth's ear and whispered. "I'm going to give you the spanking you need. Do you understand me Sunshine?"

Seth was so hot, he never felt so turned on in his life. Not fully understanding what he was agreeing too Seth nodded, his hair started to come loose from the ponytail. "Nuh uh ah Sunshine." The man pulled Seth's head back by his hair. "I'm going to need a yes Sir or a yes Officer." Seth groaned as his head was held at such an angle. "Yes...Uhh I mean yes Officer!"

"Very good Sunshine!" The man quickly kissed Seth's forehead and got off him. Seth heard the chair being dragged across the floor. He looked up and saw that the man was sat down, legs wide apart and was rubbing his big bare hands together, "Come over here now my little Sunshine." The man kept his eyes glued to Seth as he slowly made his way over to him. Seth stood in front of the man not sure what to do next. "Need a hand getting ready Sunshine?" The man didn't even wait for an answer. He roughly grabbed Seth's hips and undid his trousers, pulling them and Seth's underwear down to his ankles. He then picked Seth up and settled him over his lap. Seth suddenly realised just what he agreed too and jumped as he felt a big hand stroke his backside. Seth shivered as he felt the hand slowly move back and forth between his lower back and upper thighs. "You're such a soft pretty ray of sunshine but what you did was wrong." Seth cried as he felt the man lightly smack him on his left cheek. "Now Sunshine I'm going to smack you ten times. and you're going to be a good boy and count them for me. If you mess up we will start again, understand?"

"Yes Sir!" Seth nodded and braced himself for the first smack.


End file.
